Sonic '06 Bloopers
by SonicTheHedgehog-Nerd
Summary: What if Sonic and his friends actually acted out the scenes in games? In this story, you will see just how badly the Sonic crew can mess up when it comes down to the wire, and the adventures they went through to make the game the way it is. Maybe this will explain some of the glitches in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 and why the game came out unfinished. Rated T to be safe. STH-N


**((Hello Jell-O! Welcome to my third story, written by the AMAZING SonicTheHedgehog-Nerd! I've been into watching Sonic the Hedgehog (or more commonly known as Sonic '06, which is how I will be referring to it) Let's Plays lately, and I've realized how funny the cutscenes really are. So, I thought, "What if Sonic and his friends actually filmed this? It would be great for bloopers!" I'm going to be studying the works behind Sonic '06, one of the worst and most disliked game in the Sonic franchise. I will also be watching the cutscenes over and over and over, and hopefully buy the game before too long. I want to see the glitches and how hard it is for myself. Feel free to contradict me on my opinion on it, I know some people think positively of the game and say it's a "good" game, and I respect your opinions! I'd kind of like to know who likes the game, who's beaten it, what glitches there are (so I can put funny reasons to them as bloopers), and so on. Feel free to review and PM me about the game!**

** First off, the format of this isn't original. I have to credit it to shadow talon girl and titansgirl-otherstuff, authors of Sonic X Bloopers, one of my favorite stories. They inspired me to do this story, and I hope, if they come across this, that they know I love their works! I just want to take a leaf out of their book and hope to be as popular as they have become with that story.**

** I know you all want to get to the story, but hold your horses, I have a few more things to bring up. At the same time of writing this, I am writing my other story, ****_In the Dark_****, so hopefully this'll explain my absence in posting chapters for that. This is a sort of preview; I will post the rest of this story after I finish ****_In the Dark_****. However, I will be writing the chapters to this before hand and in between chapters of ****_In the Dark, _****so the chapters of THAT story may come later than usual. Patience, everyone, it will be posted, but with school starting soon the chapters of both stories may come few and far between. I'm posting this note in that story as well. Check it out if you like creepy, dark, relative Creepy Pasta stories!**

** I'm taking a break from the dark storyline of ****_In the Dark_**** to write a more upbeat and humorous one. I'm rating it T because of the storyline of the actual game, which is what this is based off of, because Silver tries to kill Sonic multiple times and, I won't hide it, Sonic supposedly dies. So it's just to be safe. Since I'm not allowed to use the actual director of the game (Shun Nakamura) in this story, the director will be an OC named Nuhs Arumakan, or Arumakan for short. This idea was courtesy of my co-author for _In the Dark,_ Skye!**

** There's one more thing I'm going to point out. Everyone in this story is technically speaking Japanese since it takes place in Japan. However, I'm writing this off the English dubbed version of the cutscenes and such. Hopefully this'll help clear up any confusion for people in other countries who may know different versions of the game.**

** Without further ado, here's the first chapter to the story!))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The meeting room at SEGA of Japan was alive with chatter. Sitting around a long table were six strange, humanoid animals, ranging from a two-tailed fox to a white, seductive-looking bat. All were wondering why in the world they had been called from their original jobs and activities to this meeting and were now discussing what this was all about. Not fifteen minutes after the last member had joined the group, the door opened and an adult humanoid fox walked in and sat at the head of the table.

The newest addition to the meeting was a tan fox with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore a plain white flannel shirt, jeans, and black and white shoes with three straps. He looked out at the talkative group, all of which were oblivious to him.

"Hello," said the Japanese fox. No one acknowledged him, all too engrossed in their conversations to notice. He cleared his throat to try and get their attention, but only succeeded in getting a pink hedgehog closest to him to look up. Getting annoyed, he tried speaking again, but yet again, it was no use. The female hedgehog noticed his frustration and came to his aid.

"Would you all SHUT UP?!" she cried. Immediately, the room became quiet and all heads turned to the head of the table.

"Thank you, Amy," he said to the hedgehog, then addressed the crew. "I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today. As we all know, Sonic's fifteenth birthday is coming up –" This announcement brought up a whoop from a blue hedgehog who had his red sneakered feet resting on the table top. Sonic received a glare from a black and red hedgehog sitting across the table from him.

The fox cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, Sonic's birthday is coming up, and we, meaning SEGA and the Sonic Team, are planning a new game." At this, almost the entire group cheered. The man smiled for the first time since he walked into the room. "We are planning a reboot of sorts," he continued, "to bring Sonic back to his roots and restart the series. I am Nuhs Arumakan, and I will be your director."

"What's the game gonna be called?" Amy quipped.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog,_" replied Arumakan.

"But there's already a game called that," Sonic said, looking puzzled.

"Yeah," said the young, yellow kitsune, sitting beside him. "If fans are going to ask for the game or something, won't it get confusing if there are two games named the same thing? Not to mention that one Saturday morning cartoon, and the OVA movie…"

"And my name!" Sonic concluded.

"It's the 2006 version!" Arumakan cried, looking exasperated. "I'm sure the fanbase can come up with something. Call it _Sonic '06 _or something, I don't know! Here's the script." He handed each of them a rather thick packet of paper. The room became quiet, other the sound of rustling paper as the cast looked through the script.

"Who're these guys?" Sonic spoke up after a few minutes. "Mephiles…Iblis…Elise? And I think I've heard of Silver…" Then he added quickly, "Not from any of SEGA's secret files or anything, though!"

"Hey, Blaze is in this!" Amy said, smiling.

"Yes," Arumakan began to explain. "We will need to track down Blaze, and we have some new recruits to the cast that have already been found or are being found. We're leaving it to you guys to find Blaze and Silver."

"But Blaze lives in an entirely different dimension," the ebony hedgehog, Shadow, pointed out, speaking for the first time since he got to the meetng. "And Silver lives in the future. We'd need the Chaos Emeralds to get to them, which will be difficult considering _someone_ supposedly lost them, and because of that same someone, we're not allowed to use the rest."

"I only lost four of them!" Sonic protested, but he was enjoying his rival's irritation.

"They couldn't have gone far," the two-tailed fox, appropriately named Tails, added in Sonic's defense. "Since it was only…shall we say, half a Chaos Control, I don't think they went outside of SEGA headquarters."

"Oh, good, treasure hunting," the female bat said, smirking. "Maybe you can finally show your stuff, Knuckie."

Knuckles, a red echidna, glared at her. "You're one to talk, Rouge. Where was the last jewelry store you robbed from?"

Rouge the Bat gasped, as if offended. "How dare you accuse a lady! Me, a thief?"

Knuckles started to argue back, but Arumakan interrupted him.

"It's your responsibility to find them all," Arumakan said, ignoring their bickering and the protests at the announcement. "You have two weeks to complete those tasks before we start filming. I suggest you start today." At that note, he walked out of the room, leaving the group confused and overwhelmed.

After a few minutes, Tails broke the silence by voicing the question on all their minds. "So where do we start?"


End file.
